Now we're Fourteen chapter one,Math & Cartoons!
by Skyler'sisthebomb
Summary: The girls are now fourteen and this is chapter one.enjoy!


Now we are Fourteen

Mitch,Math & Kid !

Bubbles skipped eagerly to her seat in her classroom,her and her sisters were now me fourteen years old and were now enrolled into seventh teacher, is really nice and understands that they are superpowered children and are inclined to saving the since those eight years the girls changed,they still fight crime but,they had changed.

Blossom,who was still the leader,outgrown her gigantic bow and started wearing her hair down to her was now wearing skinny jeans, a white shirt with pink polkadots on it,and pink eyes were still pink and she still had all the same powers.

Bubbles,the joy and the laughter,now had her hair down in waves rather then ponytails,her hair was now down to her waist as started wearing black leggings, a hello kitty t-shirt and her blue eyes were still,cute,blue and innocent and she still had the same powers,much like Blossom.

Last but certainly not least,we have the toughest fighter,she sported black shorts,with a green shirt with the words,"tease me and you'll die" written on it in hair was still the same but now up to her green eyes were as bright and energized when she was five.

clapped her hands togehter,signaling them to stop their kids looked up at her,waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Everybody,I want you to know that on Friday,this week we will be having three new students in our ,I expect you to be on your best behavior and welcome them with open that out of the way kids,open you math book to page 234;we will be learning about fractions.

At this Mitch Mitchelson groaned .He hated math,he never really understood it,but that's only because he never asked for help unless it was for attention.

gave him a stern look and he obediently opened his math book and began to work,as did the rest of the class.

This went on before MItch had to be obnoxius.",I don't get number 4!"he screamed out loud,he looked over at all the kids that jumped at the sound of his voice and snickered loudly.

put her finger to her mouth signaling him to be quiet,but still she rushed over.

Buttercup rolled her knew he did that on purpose to get everyone wanted to punch the stuffing outta stared at him from the corner of her eye and when she did he winked at her.

She clentched her teeth together so hard you would of thought they would of wanted to punch him so hard his head would of popped off ,so hard Mojo Jojo's hits would of seemed like she couldn' least,not with around.

returned to her desk when she realized Mitch was only messing around,shaking her head first then looking towards the ceiling.

Soon after twenty minutes clapped her hands for the second time.

Everybody looked up from their math books to see a happy smiling .

"Okay class,if you haven't finished your math homework you can finish it at home or do it at recess."But before you go outside pack up so when it's time to go home you can just go home."she said

The class cheered as they rushed toward the door,out in the hall and to their lockers;which happily stored their belonginings.

Our three super powered sisters flew over them as to not wanting get trampled like the last time.

Blossom landed first,Bubbles second and Buttercup 've began putting their coats on.

"I wonder who the new studentst will be,I hope they like us!"Bubbles said,sounding worried but excited at the same time.

Buttercup rolled her eyes."Who doesn't like us,we're the PowerPuff girls!If anybody doesn't like us I'm kicking their butts."

Bubbles grabbed her bookbag off the hook and closed the locker door before giving a confused look at her sister."Mojo doesn't like us."she said as if it really meant anything

"Yeah,but he doesn't 's a monkey what does he know!"Buttercup said back

"And Fuzzy doesn't like us."continued Bubbles

"He doesn't count Bu-"

" HIM doesn't, and Princess doesn't,The Gang Green Gang doesn't ,Sedusa doesn't,the monsters doesn't,The Rowdy-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"Buttercup screamed."They're villains Bubbles they aren't suppose to like us."

"But you sai-Bubbles started

"I know what I said and now I correcting it,geesh."Buttercup groaned,grabbing her own bookbag off it's hook and shutting the loker door.

Blossom finished before her sisters and were now waiting for them by the Oak Tree,when Bubbes and Buttercup finally got over there they took off,seeing it was already time to go.

Buttercup got angry at this and pinned it all on Bubbles.

XXXXX

Once reaching home Buttercup instantly threw herself over to the couch.

Bubbles,went to the kitchen table to color.

And being the responsible one out of the three Blossom began her math homework.

Buttercup turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels,she landed on Disney;who at this time was showing Shake It Up,Bubbles favorite show and Buttercup's least favorite show.

She purposely yawned then changed to Cartoonetwork which was showing HiHi Puffy AmiYumi,another one of Bubble's favorite and Buttercup's least favorite.

She turned before Bubbles took a glance at the t.v and demanded her not to change the channel.

On Disney XD,they were showing Kid ,one of Bubble's favorite and Buttercup's favorite.

~It was like Tom & Jerry,but with a kid and a kat,they would say in usion,when somebody asked them why they liked it so much~

Buttercup took a glance over her shoulder and was so wrapped up into her coloring,she was completly unaware that their favorite show's theme song was ,she was...until Buttercup hit her with a pillow.

"OW!"she screamed,giving Buttercup the best angry eyes she could give.

Buttercup just simply pointed to the t.v,where the theme song showed Coop and Kat knocking down a piece of Old Lady Munson's fence.

Bubbes smiled reappeared when she saw why Buttercup hit her with a she flew over to the couch,sitting in the middle seat.

The theme song ended and showed the words:"Something about Fionna".

By the work place she set up for herself when she was six,was Blossom who stared annoyingly at her two sisters.

~How could they like a show like that?~she wondered,she took a quick glance at the t.v screen.

She had no idea why anyone would like this.

XXXXX

By Five o' clock Kid went off and on came American Dragon Jake Long,another one of Bubbles and Buttercup's favorite shows.

Bubbles squealed with excitment as the opening began to just glared at the t.v more.

Blossom who was done with her mathbook and hated this show just as much as Kid vs Kat,decided to read a one from the book shelf,she said goodbye to Bubbles and Buttercup and floated towards her room.

XXXXXXX

By the time American Dragon went off the Professor was done with up four plates at the dinner table,he called them over.

"Oh,girls!Dinner!"he cried.

Suddenly a flash of green came down the stairs,follwed by a blue and then a all sat down to a plate of: corn on the cob,steak and white rice.

Buttercup being Buttercup,lifted up her fork and dived in.

Bubbles took dainty bites

And Blossom was just eating as calmly as Bubbles was.

After dinner they each took a bath,put on their pj's and went to bed.

the end of chapter one.


End file.
